superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg
Gregory Robert Wilmot, also known as "The Mediocre-ist" was The Completionist's companion. Greg tended to be the comic relief in most Completionist episodes, gracing the world with such wonders as "Neeko the Price Gouging Cat", "Glitches with Old Man Snitchez", "BIG THE CAT!", "But Beardman!", and of course, "BEARS!" Meeting Jirard While not much is known about how Jirard and Greg became friends, Jirard did give out a little bit of info during one of his streams. Apparently, he and Greg had met at California State University, Fullerton as they were both majoring in Theater. Greg's appearances Greg did originally not appear in Super Beard Bros, being replaced by Alex Faciane, "The Proof-ist". Later, the show was in some dire need of Greg's brand of humour. It was shortly thereafter adorned with the GERG™ Seal of Quality and renamed as Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. However, with the upcoming Reboot, Greg once again became a producer for the show and no longer appears in episodes. Greg also appeared as a member of the Super Scope Show, alongside Frazier Perez-Yadon and Andrew Campbell, both of which have appeared on The Completionist many times before. Unclear Shady Drama and Departure In February 2015, he announced his departure from TOVG and social media, with Jirard announcing the departure on February 25, 2015. After pressure from fans, Greg and Jirard revealed that they were no longer friends for private reasons. In May 2017, Greg messaged Jirard, requesting him to remove all videos he appeared from every channel. Jirard decided to agree to remove all the videos that Greg has been in, the deadline from Greg being in June. On August 1, 2017, Jirard confirmed that Greg is not returning to the show, and that the reason for his departure was due to business decisions around the time he left. In Jirard's recent video about this incident he confirmed that on September 1st all videos featuring Greg would be removed. Greg never replied after Jirard messaged him back. This message regarded his removal from "That One Video Gamer LLC" as "unlawful," in a screenshot of the message recently posted on his twitter account soon after Jirard's announcement. In this video, Jirard also requested that no one should heckle or bother Greg, and that Jirard himself has no time for internet drama. However, Greg's demand for all 120 episodes of The Completionist to be removed was met with very negative reactions towards Greg himself in August, as Twitter users pointed out that it had been two years since his and Jirard's falling out and many were confused as to why Greg would do something like this now and not two years prior, and saw his request as sounding more like a threat. Many also criticized him for being incredibly petty about the whole situation, as well as pointing out that he willingly participated in the videos, so what he was claiming to be 'unlawful' use of his appearance was completely false. Many others also flat out told him that, thanks to his behavior, they had lost all respect for him, with some people using the hashtag '#fuckgreg' to show their feelings on the matter, while many others pleaded with him not to make Jirard remove the videos as it's mainly because of his appearances in them that made people like him to begin with. On August 9, 2017, Greg deleted his personal Twitter page. A Link to these Tweets is provided by AlpineSofa on Tumblr. True Reason for Departure There's also this reddit post that could possibly be from Greg, a one time use reddit account named tomliWgerG, which gives the full explanation as to why they parted ways. The following is the relevant information from that long post by Greg. "The way I was taught to deal with difficult situations was to poke fun and jest until the problem becomes easily accessible and solved. This absolutely drove a stake between Jirard and myself. He brought it up to me multiple times but old habits are hard to break. I'm at fault there. The truth is, Jirard and I's friendship had been rough for the year prior to the falling out. We had been slowly drifting apart. I valued time with my wife above all other things and lived the furthest away from the office. There are certain fundamentals that we will always disagree on. Perhaps that is one reason why we worked so well together. We truly are very different people. I liked to get my work done quickly and efficiently then be on my way home. However, I feel I was removed due to our failing friendship and punished by the business that I had no protection in. Jirard and I never worked out a contract between each other because we were best of friends and rather naively, I assumed that we'd always take care of each other in the end as we did so many years prior." Aftermath of Departure After Greg demanded that the original 120 videos be deleted Jirard announced he will remake all 120 videos. Jirard gave permission to his audience to use any of these 120 videos for fair use purposes only. He claims he will remove any videos that are complete re-uploads. So far Jirard has not removed any re-uploads. Chasing down re-uploads will be impossible. Legally speaking Jirard does not need to remove any uploads. Deleting these videos are a courtesy to Greg and nothing more. Notable Quotes *"BEARS!!!" - A joke, started in Banjo-Kazooie, which started as an experiment to see how much the phrase could be forcibly inserted into an episode of The Completionist. It has become one of the most famous and beloved "Jokes" on The Completionist. *"BIG THE CAT!" - The name of a much hated character from Sonic Adventure . *"But Beardman!" *"Save the Aliens!" *"Clean your room, America!" *"Does that mean I get to meet your father?" - Said in reaction to someone saying the phrase "Simple and Clean", which is a song from the game Kingdom Hearts. The quote is a line from the song. * "Order in my courtroom!" - Said to pause the conflict between Jirard and The Internet in episodes of Defend It! * "BEACH!!!! do you want to go to the beach? its a Beautiful day outside!" Trivia * Greg is part of a band called "LongBlackShadows" * Greg was responsible for the majority of the running gags seen in early episodes of the show, such as Snitchez and Neeko, all of which have been retired. *When Greg says "But Beardman!" he is actually trying to predict the future comments of the video. *In Episode 13 of The Completionist, Goof Troop, Greg reveals his love of smoothies... Spiked with cocaine. *Greg sucking at games keeps the universe in balance, as seen in the Season 1 Finale of The Completionist. *Greg appears to be very knowledgeable about Dead Space, despite not having done any research. "What's a research?" *Greg was killed in Jirard's crossover with Proton Jon, but somehow inexplicably returns to life after the opening theme. *In Episode 24 of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, it is revealed that he and Alex both have subconcious sexual attractions towards Jirard's college freshman year headshot. * Greg says the reason he is not very good at playing games today is because he always watched his brother play them rather than practicing at them. ** He also says that he enjoys watching others playing games, which could be another reason why he is not very good at games. * In a tweet, Greg said that his favorite class to play in RPG games is the hunter/archer class. * In the final/seventh episode of Mega Man X2 he states that he was attracted to Sally (a chipmunk girl from the Sonic The Hedgehog tv series, misremembered by Greg as a fox) as a kid. * Greg has two cats named after Ron Howard and Philip Seymour Hoffman. * During the intro segment for the remastered New Super Mario Bros. U episode, Jirard confirmed that it was Greg who created the famous All-Stars Pack joke. During editing, Jirard realized he was in middle of a new Mario game when he still had to finish the All-Stars Pack, but Greg assured him that they could make a joke out of it. * Jirard has stated on tumblr that Greg is not actually bad at video games, however he is in fact more apathetic about them. * On June 5th, 2015, Greg made a post on twitter that referenced his musical number in the Super Nintendo Aladdin Review. On the same day, Jirard released a review of the Genesis version of the game. Gallery Gregwilmot.jpg|Greg Wilmot's look in the "Tribute to the Beatles" band Abbey Road. Greg wilmot the mediocre ist by eskeleton22-d5hgpns.png|Fan Art of Greg By: eskeleton22 Greg Sandwich.png|Greg makes headline news! Greg Chillin'.png|Greg helping "Complete" Pokemon Blue. Greg lying on the floor like an idiot.jpg|Greg lying on the floor laughing.|link=http://www.the131ers.com/gregstagram/ GregInTheTN.jpg|Greg cosplaying as The Joker Greg is also a professional doctor impersionator.jpg|Greg cosplaying as a doctor. Greg and his boy band.jpg|Greg alongside his current group, The131ers. 131-Greg.jpg|Greg smiling for a photo on The131ers' website.|link=http://www.the131ers.com/ Category:Greg Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Jirard Category:The Mediocreist Category:Completionist Name Category:Super Scope Show